legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Speed Crusade
The Speed Crusade is a hero team who help The Miracle Elite and other heroes. They are enemies of Selim Bradley/Pride and Duskmon. Allies and enemies Allies: The Miracle Elite, The P Team, Scorpion's squad, The Omega League, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard unit, The Alpha Team, The Odyssey Elite, Guardians of Order, The Exiled Ones, The Mockingjay Crusaders, The Nightosphere Empire Enemies: Hirudegarn's League, The S Faction, Duskmon's Alliance, The Robotic Empire, Elders of Realm, Phobos's league, The Olympus Empire, The Criminal Empire, The Murderisitc Nightmare Empire, The Darken Gathering. Main Members The Shadow Nightwing Ryu Hayabusa Liu Kang Sonya Blade Jax Johnny Cage Kenshi Ermac Madame Masque Mike Corbett/Magna Defender Kain Han Solo Chewbacca Jaden Yuki Ratchet(Ratchet and Clank) Clank Kodi Omi Riolu Meloetta Zorua Dewott Mienfoo Servine Ryder (Paw Patrol) Shadough The Shadow 23.jpg Nightwing 23.jpg Ryu Hayabusa 23.jpg Liu Kang 23.jpg Sonya Blade 23.jpg Jax 23.jpg Johnny Cage 23.jpg Kenshi 23.png Ermac 23.jpg Madame Masque 23.jpg Mike Corbett 23.jpg Kain 23.jpg Han Solo 23.jpg Chewbacca 23.jpg Jaden Yuki 2.jpg Ratchet 23.jpg Clank 23.png Kodi 23.jpg Omi 23.jpg Riolu 23.png Meloetta 23.png Zorua 23.png Dewott 23.png Mienfoo 23.png Servine 23.jpg Images-4.jpeg Shadough.png Major Members Piccolo Lloyad Garmadon Jake Long Asterix and Obelix Freakazoid Patch Collette Lucky Cadpig Rolly Tripod Annette Tapion Thorin Oakenshield Sweeney Todd Sparks(SRMTHFG) Nova(SRMTHFG) Laval(Legends of Chima) Eris(Legends of Chima) Yin(Yin Yang Yo) Yang(Ying Yang Yo) Piplup Oshawott Tommy Jarvis John Blake Blu Jewel Hugo Rita Littlefoot Ruby Agumon Brock Buddy Tyrannosaurus Annie Tyrannosaurus Popeye James P. Sullivan (Sulley) Mike Wazowski Simba Timon and Pumba Stuart Little Margalo Princess Sofia Princess Amber Prince James Death(Darksiders) Ax Gabu Bolt Mittens Shasta RoseBud Plucky Patch Collette Piccolo 23.png Jade 23.jpg Lloyd Garmadon 2.jpg Asterix and Obelix 23.jpg Freakazoid.jpg Patch 23.jpg|Uh, hi. Collette 23.jpg|My fur looks beautiful. Lucky 23.jpg Cadpig 23.jpg Rolly 23.jpg Tripod 23.png Annette 23.jpg Tapion 23.jpg Thorin Oakenshield 23.jpg Sweeney Todd 23.jpg Sparx 2.jpg Nova 2.jpg Laval 2.png Eris 2.png Yin.jpg Yang.jpg Oshawott 23.jpg Tommy Jarvis 23.jpg John Blake 23.jpg Blu 23.jpg Jewel 23.jpg Hugo 23.jpg Rita 23.jpg Littlefoot 23.png Ruby 23.jpg Brock 23.jpg Buddy 23.png Annie 23.png Popeye 23.jpg Sully 2.jpg Mike Wazowski.jpg Other Members Cera Ducky Petrie Spike(Land Before Time) Chomper Ali Mikey Microraptor Don Pteranodon Lily Lambeosaurus Fred Flintstone Barney Rubble Uncle Fester Jar Jar Binks Yao, Ling and Chien-Po Aladar Neera Yar Plio Zini Suri Kuzco Pacha Kronk Flicker Princess Flame Sir Loungelot Tippi Oscar Proud Gumball Watterson Cera 23.jpg Ducky 23.jpg Petrie 23.jpg Spike 23.jpg Chomper 23.jpg Ali 23.jpg Mikey 23.jpg Don. jpg Lily 23 2.jpg Fred Flinstone 23.jpg Barney Rubble 23.jpg Jar Jar Binks.jpg Ling, Yao and Chien-Po.jpg Possible Members Perry Parasaurolophus Cory Corythosaurus Mimi Derek Deinonychus Valerie Velociraptor Shiny Pteranodon Danielle Annette Upcoming Members Timmy Brisby Jenny Mcbride Dorumon Hugo, Victor and Laverne Depth Charge Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Team Category:Groups Category:Team heroes Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Revolutionaries Category:Anti Nazi Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies